Magia
by Misila
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en que a Ariana le gustaba la magia. Pero eso era antes de que la magia la abandonase cuando más la necesitaba. Ahora la teme y la odia.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Boggartízate de terror_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_Magia_**

o—o

Ariana no esperaba que los dos gatos se peleasen.

Ella sólo quería que jugaran. Generalmente, el patio trasero de casa es aburrido; nunca hay nadie. La niña sabe que no puede asomarse a la parte de la casa que da a la calle, porque entonces la verían y se la llevarían lejos de mamá.

Por eso, cuando ha visto a un gato pardo entrar en el jardín, se le ha ocurrido que a su mascota, Naid, le gustaría tener un compañero de juegos más divertido que una niña como ella. Los ha acercado, pensando que se llevarían bien.

Pero no; están enfadados, mirándose fijamente y con el lomo erizado. Ariana sabe que se van a pelear y no quiere que se hagan daño.

—¡Mamá!—la llama.

Sin embargo, cuando alza la voz, el gato callejero se abalanza sobre el pequeño Naid, y en cuestión de segundos los dos animales se están revolviendo en el suelo, arañándose, mordiéndose y haciéndose daño.

—¡Estaos quietos!—ordena. Da un paso hacia los animales, pero un bufido hace que Ariana retroceda instintivamente; no quiere que le arañen.

o—o

_Ya no sabes cómo explicárselo._

_Lo has repetido tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta: es tan fácil como concentrarse en el movimiento que quieres ver en los pétalos de la flor para que ocurra lo que deseas y dejar la magia fluir por tu interior y hacer revolotear a la flor como una mariposa._

_Pero no lo entienden._

_Intentas decirles que, de todas formas, ellos son muggles y nunca podrán hacerlo por mucho que se esfuercen. Pero no les gusta la palabra, creen que es un insulto, y te empujan y te dicen palabras que nunca has oído, pero que deben de significar algo feo._

o—o

Ariana no entiende por qué _eso_ ha acudido a su mente precisamente ahora. Pero se da cuenta de que el gato pardo es mucho más grande y fuerte que Naid, y su mascota va a salir peor parada. Pero el gatito no ha hecho nada. La culpa ha sido de Ariana, que intentaba que Naid tuviera un nuevo amigo.

La culpa siempre es de Ariana. Aquella vez también. Si no hubiera hecho magia…

o—o

_Tratas de huir, de volver con tus hermanos y tus padres, pero no te dejan. Son mayores y tienen más fuerza que tú, y te sujetan los brazos para que no corras, tapándote la boca para impedirte también gritar. Pataleas y te retuerces, con lágrimas de terror abandonando tus ojos, pero no consigues soltarte por mucho que lo intentes._

_Te hacen daño. Te tiran al suelo y te insultan y rompen tu vestido amarillo, el que tanto te gusta, y ni siquiera te dejan hablar para pedirles que te dejen, para disculparte por haber hecho magia delante de ellos o lo que quiera que haga falta para que te dejen. Lloras y te retuerces bajo el que te tiene sujeta, consiguiendo sólo que te duela más._

o—o

Ariana sabe que tiene que impedir que los dos gatos salgan heridos, pero no sabe cómo. Y, cuando siente la respuesta en forma de magia fluyendo por su interior, el pánico la invade.

Hubo un tiempo en que a Ariana le gustaba la magia. Pero eso era antes. Antes de que esos chicos intentaran imitarla. Antes de que le hicieran daño. Antes de que en el único momento en que realmente la necesitaba, la magia la abandonó.

Ahora, Ariana odia la magia. La odia y la teme. Porque está en ella, pero no le ayuda cuando ha de hacerlo. Porque a veces escapa de ella y no puede hacer nada y sólo destroza lo que hay alrededor. Porque es un recordatorio de aquel día.

Nota cómo el aire empieza a vibrar a su alrededor y siente miedo porque sabe que va a hacer algo malo. Siempre que la magia llega sin avisar pasan cosas malas; Ariana ve las chispas de colores que danzan cerca de ella y chilla, deseando que llegue su madre. No quiere hacer magia. Quiere que esa parte de ella desaparezca al fin.

Pero no puede. Por mucho que lo odie, por mucho terror que sienta, Ariana no es capaz de cambiar el hecho de que _es bruja_. Intenta retroceder, alejarse para no hacer daño a Naid ni al otro gato, pero antes de que pueda dar siquiera un paso todo _estalla_.

o—o

_Se levantan y te miran. Tú también quieres ponerte en pie, pero no puedes. Te duele mucho, y lo único que entiendes de lo que acaba de pasar es que te han hecho daño y tú a ellos no les has hecho nada. Intentas hablar, pero ahora que nadie te tapa la boca las palabras no salen. Igual que tampoco ha salido la magia, pese a que has deseado como nunca hacer algo para impedirles herirte._

_Hablan entre ellos, aún mirándote, pero tras unos minutos se alejan. Tú no te mueves; te acurrucas en el suelo y sigues llorando, ya sin ganas de volver a casa. Por primera vez en tu vida no te gusta la magia. Es engañosa y traicionera y te ha abandonado cuando más la necesitabas. La odias._

_Pero también la temes. Te tiene a su merced._

o—o

Cuando Ariana despierta, ya no está en el jardín, sino en su cama. No hay nadie más en el dormitorio. La niña mira alrededor, extrañada, pero cuando recuerda comprende que mamá no quiera estar con ella. Se fija en sus brazos, llenos de pequeñas heridas, y se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar.

Ariana se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero no puede evitar mirar por la ventana cuando pasa ante ella.

Observa el jardín. O lo que queda de él. Donde antes había hierba y flores, ahora no queda más que tierra quemada. Su madre va de un lado a otro moviendo su varita y tratando de arreglar la verja, la pequeña fuente, la jardinera. La niña sabe que ha sido la magia, de nuevo, y la odia por no obedecerle y hacer que ocurran esas cosas.

No se mueve en un buen rato. La sombra de lo que un día era motivo de alegría sigue sobre ella, y Ariana se pregunta qué pasaría si un día mamá no pudiese evitar que por su culpa ocurriesen cosas malas.

Por sus mejillas bajan, sin que ella haga nada por evitarlo, lágrimas tan amargas como las que derramaba el día que empezó a odiar y temer la magia.


End file.
